


A Doctor's Orders

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Worship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Few could have imagined Dr. Angela Ziegler would ever fall for a rough and tumble cowboy like Jesse McCree, but there's a side to their relationship that no one else on the Overwatch team would ever suspect. Commissioned by anonymous.





	A Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The sun shone down upon the Overwatch facility in Gibraltar, and Mercy was more than glad to finally be underneath its rays. Clinging to her boyfriend’s arm as they walked together, her steps were lively compared to McCree’s more heavy and sullen ones. Whereas he wore his typical garb, complete with red poncho, Mercy had decided to attend the reunion more casually with a white button-up blouse and flowing pleated skirt. “It was nice to see everyone again after so many years,” she said.

“Yeah, I guess so,” replied Jesse somewhat lost in his own thoughts.

Angela looked up at him with a slight smirk. “Come on, admit it. You missed them.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “Missed ain’t the word I’d use. Surprised is more like it.”

“Yes, I was glad to see Commander Morrison alive and well too,” she said with a giggle. “Don’t tell me you weren’t happy to see Genji again. You two were in Blackwatch together after all.”

The cowboy shrugged. “Again, happy ain’t the word I’d use, darlin’.” He paused and for a moment wished he had a cigar on him. “Though… I did notice you and him talking quite a bit.”

“Oh yes,” said Mercy with a nod. “We’re old friends. Genji is such a sweetheart.”

McCree rolled his eyes. “Probably because you’ve been leading him on for ten years.”

“Oh hush!” Angela slapped his arm playfully. “It’s not like that. We’re just friends. Honest.”

“Uh huh. Well as long as it stays that way.”

The doctor blushed and leaned more on him as they walked. She loved when he got possessive, but even still she didn’t want to push him too much. Seeking to change the subject, she took in a deep breath of fresh air. “Ahh, I’ve missed this place. I’ve always found it the most relaxing of all our old outposts.”

Jesse shrugged indifferently again. “I suppose. Never quite agreed with me though,” he said, gazing out toward the ocean that seemed to stretch on forever. “I like my climates a bit more… dry.”

“Of course, dear. But surely you have some pleasant memories of this place, hm?” Mercy shyly bit her bottom lip and lowered her voice just a tad, even though no one was in sight. “Remember how we used to sneak away during work hours?”

That finally drew a smile, slight though it was, from her somber boyfriend. “You mean like that time in the supply closet?”

“Which one?” she asked with another cute giggle. “The one by the loading dock, or the one by my old office?”

“Both were quite memorable, considering the view.” Jesse had perked up enough for him to flirt back with Angela, and it was enough to give him an idea. “I seem to recall a particular restroom that was a favorite of ours.” He suddenly changed their course, steering her toward a nearby building. “Let’s go see how it holds up.”

The restroom hadn’t changed a bit, though perhaps a bit faded, and Mercy found herself being led by the hand into one of the stalls. Sterility wasn’t an issue, since automation scrubbed the facility clean daily, so McCree had no problem taking a seat on the closed toilet. He looked up at the doctor, waiting for her to do what was expected. Although she had initiated the topic, it had been a long time since they did anything this bold, and Mercy suddenly felt rather bashful. “Jesse, wait. This isn’t… We haven’t seen our friends in so long. If someone walks in… I don’t think this is very appropriate.”

“You should worry less about what your friends think and more about what’s going to happen if you don’t do as you’re told.” His tone took on an edge that only appeared when they were alone, and she knew exactly what it meant.

A small shudder ran down Mercy’s back, and the crotch of her panties suddenly became damp. The threat of punishment always made the demure doctor completely melt into a horny puddle. “Jesse, I… Maybe somewhere else?” she asked in a final attempt to sway him.

But he wouldn’t be deterred. “I’ve about had enough of your disobedience. I won’t ask nicely again, so get on your knees and suck this cock like a good little girl. Right now.”

Another surge of arousal practically gushed from her pussy, and Mercy knew then and there she was finished. “Yes daddy,” she said meekly, finally submitting like she should have in the first place. Dr. Angela Ziegler was a respected scientist and healer among her peers, but in the face of her boyfriend’s commands none of that mattered. Right now she was just a dirty slut that needed to listen to her master, and thus she sank to her knees between Jesse’s spread legs.

Any lingering resistance Angela had about the whole idea evaporated once she unbuckled her lover’s pants and fished out his cock from its confinement. She found him hard and ready for her and, seeking to atone for her objections, the blonde doctor wasted no time in wrapping her soft lips around his shaft. The heady, earthy taste and smell of his dick made the itch in Mercy’s panties so much worse, and the only possibly way to deal with it was to immediately shove a hand under her skirt and finger herself as she blew him.

“Nuh uh, none of that,” chided Jesse. Angela had tried to be subtle, but he noticed her wandering hand all the same. “You haven’t earned that yet, so right now you focus on me. Not yourself.”

Mercy’s cheeks blushed at his stern orders, but she nodded her head obediently. “Yes sir,” she mumbled briefly before returning her mouth to his cock. Without permission to touch herself, the doctor knew her only hope for relief was to hopefully do a good enough job that he’d reward her afterward with an orgasm of her own.

But any such thoughts were dashed from Angela’s mind when she heard the restroom door suddenly open. She nearly jumped up with surprise, but Jesse’s hand firmly kept her head down and on his cock as footsteps entered. It took every ounce of self-control to not make a peep as she continued to wiggle her tongue against his shaft.

“Well that went better than expected. Winston made a good call summoning us back.”

“I suppose so, mother.”

Those were the voices of Ana and Fareeha. Angela’s eyes widened and looked up at McCree, who was watching to make sure she didn’t slack off her oral service. As the former second-in-command of Overwatch, Ana was absolutely the last person Mercy wanted to see her like this. She respected the old warrior, and the thought of her catching Angela sucking cock in a restroom stall like a cheap whore mortified the blonde. But Jesse’s insistent hold on the back of her head told her everything she needed to know, and she wasn’t going to disobey.

The running of two faucets told the adventurous couple that the Egyptians were at the sinks, which meant they probably weren’t going to use the stalls. That made Mercy relax only slightly in the hopes they wouldn’t come any closer, though really all they had to do was look under their stall to see her stocking-clad knees on the floor between McCree’s cowboy boots.

“I’m surprised Dr. Ziegler showed up with McCree,” said Ana’s voice. “I guess the rumors were true.”

Angela stiffened again and froze in-place, her lips and tongue completely still against Jesse’s cock. They were talking about them, and she wanted to focus her attention on eavesdropping, but a firm push on her head brought her back to her duty. Thus did she resume sucking his cock as softly and quietly as possible while listening intently.

“They are an odd couple,” said Fareeha. “One of the world’s most brilliant scientists and a former outlaw. It’s like something out of a fairy tale.”

“Not any of the ones I’ve ever read to you. He’s a bad influence on her,” said Ana resolutely. Her voice had a slight edge to it, one that made Mercy shiver with McCree’s cock lodged in her mouth. “McCree may be an outstanding agent, but he’s a heartbreaker that one. I shudder to think what he’s put that young girl through.”

Jesse grinned at the old sniper’s words, and he looked down at his pretty cock-sucking girlfriend with a wicked gleam in his eyes. His firm touch on her head suddenly became more insistent, and Angela’s eyes widened as she realized his intentions. Yet she offered little resistance as he pushed her down to take his cockhead deeper. It took everything she had for Mercy not to choke and gag on his thick cock, and it was only thanks to years of practice that she managed. Before long, her slender nose was pressed against his coarse pubic hair, her throat tightly wrapped around and massaging his cock with their colleagues in the same room.

If only they knew. Forcing Angela to deepthroat him while only a flimsy bathroom stall separated her from her friends went far beyond a “bad influence.” Yet she loved it all the same, and it was only thanks to the cock plugging up her airway that silenced Mercy’s blissful moans from the way his meaty dick made her feel so full and warm. She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes, silently begging him to either let her come up for air or hold her down even longer. Both options were acceptable to her.

Completely ignorant to the lewd activity nearby, Pharah sighed. “Mother, please. Don’t be so judgmental.”

“You know I’m right, habibti. Just wait and see.” The sound of running water ceased, and the bathroom door open again. “Come, let’s go find Jack and see what’s our next move.”

Only once the door slammed shut did Jesse release his hold on her pretty little head, allowing Angela to come up for air. Her loud gasp echoed off the hard restroom tiles, and strings of spit and throat slime dribbled down her chin. The doctor’s face was a complete mess with black mascara tears running down her cheeks, proof of the raw throatfucking she had just heroically endured, as well as her once-neat blonde ponytail complete disheveled from McCree’s rough handling. But all the same she ducked her head low and resumed slurping away at his dick wantonly.

However, it was then Jesse noticed that naughty hand of hers once again up her skirt, and he realized she had taken advantage of the distraction to resume pleasuring herself despite his order. The cowboy growled at her, once again grabbing her hair and yanking her head upward to face him, making Angela cry out at the suddenness. “I told you to stop touching yourself.”

The blonde whimpered, more out of desire to get her mouth back on his cock than fear, but she looked up at him with wide eyes all the same. “I’m sorry, daddy. I can’t help myself.”

He frowned at her disapprovingly. “I ain’t too fond of this rebellious streak of yours. Ever since we got word to reform Overwatch, you’ve been misbehavin’ something awful.”

“Am not.”

“Don’t you back-talk me, missy,” he warned.

“Well maybe if you wouldn’t be so cruel.” Angela pouted, but she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere just by acting petulant. “Please, may I?” she asked, her eyes shifting down to his crotch. “You’re right, daddy. I have been a bad girl. Let me make it up to you.”

“I think you’d like that a bit too much, so the answer is gonna hafta be no.” McCree released his hold on her blonde ponytail then stood up from his seat, leaving Mercy kneeling on the floor and looking up at him with pleading eyes. Her hungry eyes watched as he put his cock away and zipped up his pants. “Until you learn to start behaving, you’ll have to go without.”

Angela’s playful pout immediately disappeared, only to be replaced by simmering resentment. “Yes daddy,” she whispered, but already the gears in her head were turning.

Several days later, once things had settled down and returned to normal, Jesse McCree returned to their shared apartment early in the evening, tossing his keys onto the granite countertop and making a beeline for the fridge. As he popped the cap off a cold beer, he strode into the living room and suddenly notice how quiet everything was. “Angie? You home, darlin’?”

No response. Jesse didn’t recall her mentioning any plans she had for the day, so he set about solving this peculiar mystery. Luckily it didn’t take much search for him to find the answer he sought, though it wasn’t necessarily the answer he wanted. Lying on their bed he found a handwritten note that simply said “Going out tonight. Be home late” with a vibrant lipstick kiss left on the paper. Next it to were two items. One was a photograph, obviously taken just a few hours ago, of Angela posing in their bedroom mirror wearing a sexy red dress – one of his favorites to be exact – that was well known for its exposed back and short hem that only went down to her mid thighs. But most vexing of all was the second item, the matching pair of red lacy panties that she always wore with that dress. Except for tonight apparently.

McCree was waiting in the living room’s lounge chair when Mercy finally stumbled in near midnight. It had become a ritual every evening for him to relax in that chair with a cigar and a glass of whiskey, but at that moment he merely sat still and silent in the dark, waiting patiently. That’s how Mercy found him when she entered the room and flipped the light switch, even jumping with a start at the sight of him. “Verdammt! Jesse, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing in here with the lights off?”

“Waiting for you,” he said dryly, but he immediately pointed to his lap. “Come here, Angela.”

She knew exactly what that gesture meant, and her knees nearly wobbled at the implication. Without a word, she strode carefully toward him in her high heels, and that’s when she noticed the braided rope in his left hand. Her pulse immediately quickened and she had to mentally calm herself lest she appear too eager. Instead, she slowly approached him, maintaining a brave front under his scrutinous gaze, before finally laying herself face down across his lap submissively.

Jesse immediately went to work, pulling her arms behind her back and looping the rope around them. With measured and well-practiced motions, he spent the next few minutes winding the cord around her wrists, binding her arms securely together, and then looping the rope up and loosely around her neck. Mercy shifted slightly, knowing what to do without him even asking, as he ran the rope around her chest before bringing it back around to her arms where the last bit tied together between her elbows. All the while she didn’t struggle one bit, accepting her punishment.

Then and only then did Jesse reach down and place a hand on the back of her thigh and slowly, deliberately slow, pushed the edge of her dress up. The red fabric whispered softly as it slid against her pale white skin and revealed her bare ass to him. Just as he expected, she wasn’t wearing any panties. Fortunately McCree had brought the missing pair with him, and he waved them in front of her face as he spoke. “Where have you been?”

“Out,” replied Mercy firmly. A defiant response which earned her a harsh slap against her buttocks, which caused her to yelp aloud.

“I’ll ask one more time. Where have you been?”

“A dinner date,” she replied. “With a friend.”

“Who?”

Mercy bit her lip, hesitant to answer, but she knew better than to test him. “Genji.” That earned her another spanking. Her fat cheeks rippled at the strike, and a glowing red handprint imprinted itself upon the flesh. “Daddy, please! It’s the truth!”

“I know it is,” McCree replied coldly. “I told you to stay away from him.”

Her hands scrambled for something to hold onto, but she settled for balling them into fists. “We’re just friends,” she pleaded.

“Then why weren’t you wearing these?” he asked, once again showing her the red panties.

The blonde pursed her lips and held her tongue. That was a question she wasn’t yet ready to answer, and her disobedience earned her another spank. When that didn’t prompt her to speak, she received another one. Then another, followed by another. The entire room was filled with the cracking sound of his palm striking her plump buttocks again and again, mixed only with her sharp cries that followed each hit. Soon her entire ass was nearly as red as her dress from the relentless spanking, and the naughty doctor shuddered on his lap from the pain echoing throughout her body.

Though her throat was dry from the shouting, Angela found her voice. “I… I wanted to make you jealous.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. “Is that so?”

“Yes! It was… Nothing happened. I knew Genji was visiting the city, so I invited him out. And while we are friends, I did it for you.” Mercy squirmed as the heat growing within her pussy had become too hot to bear. “The date, the photograph, leaving the panties behind… I just wanted to push you over the edge.”

It was a good thing she couldn’t see his face because he had a hard time hiding the grin spreading across it. “You really are a bad girl,” McCree said sternly, but even he couldn’t hide the sudden erection that was now pressing up against her stomach through his pants.

“I am!” she cried out. “Please punish me, daddy. I’ve been so, so bad lately.” One final slap against her ass made her yelp, but Angela began to moan happily once Jesse stood up afterward and carried her into the bedroom in his arms. He tossed her roughly on the bed, and she watched with hungry eyes as he divested himself of his clothing. Her mouth practically watered at the reveal of his naked flesh and hard abs, and she couldn’t hold back the squeal of excitement as he crawled onto the bed and rolled her over onto her stomach.

Mercy didn’t have to wait long at all. A scream of bliss rang across their bedroom as his cock sank into her hot and abundantly damp pussy. She had been looking forward to this few the past several days, ever since she contacted Genji and planned out this entire scheme in her head, and now everything was paying off as her boyfriend pushed her down into the bed, his hands pressing against her shoulders and hard cock furiously slamming her cunt with all the aggression that had been building the past week. Jesse was taking out all the frustrations with her recent behavior on her body, and she was loving every second of it.

With a strangled cry and her eyes rolling upward, Angela had her first orgasm of the night. Her tight pussy clamped down hard and creamed all over his pistoning cock, urging him to join her by spending his load inside. But Jesse held back and continued to pump his tied-up lover at the same relentless pace throughout her release. She was a complete mess, her evening makeup smeared across her face and the lovely red dress that just an hour ago she had worn out in public now bunched up around her waist as she was brutally fucked into a screaming wreck. “Cum! Puh-please cum!” the blonde babbled deliriously through her climax. “Fill me, daddy! Please!”

“I ain’t convinced you deserve it,” growled McCree as he slammed his hips downward into her still-reddened ass.

“I’ll be a good girl! I will, I will!” Mercy was beyond desperate at this point. All her hard work would have been for naught if she didn’t get that creampie she desired so badly. There was nothing more satisfying than the warm, tingling glow of his load settling inside her after a rough session, and she couldn’t imagine ending this night without it. “Please, daddy! Cum inside me!”

McCree didn’t even bother to answer her, his mind already made up. With a harsh grunt and an even harsher thrust, her buried himself up to the hilt in her sweltering pussy and unleashed the full force of his hot seed. Feeling his thick cream splashing against her inner walls, Angela buried her face into the bedsheets and screamed her throat raw as another orgasm washed over her. Together, the two lovers shuddered against one another as Jesse spent himself inside her body.

When the storm of lust had passed and they started coming down from their high, Jesse flipped his lover onto her back and immediately captured her soft lips in a possessive kiss, which she returned eagerly. They shared that soft and tender moment, his hands roaming across and caressing her curvy body beneath the rumpled dress, before parting. “The rope ain’t too tight, is it?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Angela looked up at him with an impish smirk tugging at her mouth. “Or maybe that’s how I like it.”

Jesse chuckled and gave her another quick kiss on the nose. “Well alright then.”

“Now how about you flip me back over, cowboy?” she asked with her bottom lip bashfully caught between her teeth. “I think there’s another hole you’ve yet to fill….”


End file.
